If We Ever Meet Again
by PurpleGlow-Sticks
Summary: It all started in Hogwarts, a fling between two witches. After Hermione's fourth year, she never saw Fleur again. What happens when they meet, years after school, the war and their relationship had ended?


**Title: **If We Ever Meet Again

**Author:** PurpleGlow-Sticks

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Hermione/Fleur

**Rating:** R/NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**Summary:** It all started in Hogwarts, a fling that happened twice a week between the two witches. After the TriWizard Tournament, Fleur never saw Hermione again. What happens when they meet up, years after school, the war and their old relationship was long forgotten? And what if one of them couldn't seem to move on?

**AN: **First ever Hermione/Fleur fanfic, so don't flame, please. I've always wanted to try out a Hermione/Fleur fic, but never had the right idea that went with the pairing, but this idea kind of struck me while I was listening to If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland and then BAM! Fanfic :P  
Hope you guys enjoy this (: reviews make the world go 'round.

Also, Secretly Loving Her will have a new chapter by the end of the week (if any of you read that story) and Age Is Just A Number is still on the drawing table, I'm not sure if I still want to continue with that story, send me a review, if you read that story, if you would like me to or not.

**Chapter One – Chance Meeting**

He wouldn't stop looking at me. It was disgusting, he looked like he was about to leap across the table and attack me, like a piece of meat. It made me stomach turn upside down several times, I honestly felt like I was going to be sick.

"So, you're a healer at St. Marys?" His deep voice cut through my thoughts and I nodded almost subconsciously in answer to his question, I saw his face light up and I had to hold back a scoff, he was only here because a friend of a friend of a friend that works in my firm told him that I was single and looking. Single, yes.. Looking, defiantly not. I let a soft sigh fall past my lips as I glanced up at the clock hanging above his head and I bit down on my bottom lip, an excuse that I was wanting to use was waiting just at the tip of my tongue, begging my brain to let me speak the words, but we had only just got here, I should at least give him a chance, right?

Sucking in another deep breath, I lowered my gaze from his rough looking face and down to my empty plate. I haven't even ordered and I'm already considering leaving.

"Tell me about your work." His thick voice again cut through my thoughts and I looked up at his expression, I took a moment to look at him more closely. He had dark hard looking eyes, short brown hair and a square jaw line. Almost the complete opposite of what I find attractive. I rather a blonde, or maybe a redhead, with soft blue eyes and a more round looking face, and that made me wonder why the hell I actually accepted him when he asked me out to dinner.

I always had a thing for redheads and that why I had fallen so quickly for none other than Ronald Weasley. It was in our 6th year at Hogwarts when he finally plucked up the courage to ask me out on a date, so to say I was ecstatic was an understatement. But then, looking at the man's brown hair, it also made me think of the tall blonde that had drawn me in with her charming Veela ways so quickly, I almost didn't have a say in it. Fleur Delacour, one of the Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft's most popular student, and when she and a small amount of her school, along with their humongous Headmistress during my 4th year, I was powerless against it.

At the mere age of fourteen, I hardly knew what I was in for when the blonde beauty approached me and asked for a quick tour around the school. It seemed innocent enough at the time, so I had agreed and before I knew it, she had me pinned up against a shadowed corner with her lips covering my neck with hot kisses, my body a trembling mess of nerves as her hand slipped up under my school skirt.

After that one time, I was addicted to her, her skin, her cool blue eyes, her long blonde hair and her accent. All of her just drew me in and I found myself having a hard time not getting excited every time she walked into the room. But was I in love with her? No, I don't think I was at all. For me it was all for the thrill, the thrill of someone several years my senior doing whatever they pleased with my body.

A rough sounding cough brought me back from my thoughts and I snapped my deep brown eyes back up to my dates face, a blank look on my own. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked in a rushed tone, feeling slightly stupid that I had slipped into a Hogwarts flashback at a date, my cheeks began to burn and I knew that they had turned slightly pink.

He smiled softly, lowering his gaze for a moment before flicking it back up to my face. "Tell me more about your work," He repeated before going silent, an expecting expression upon his face.

"Oh," I mumbled out softly, not really knowing what to say, it was sort of self explanatory wasn't it? I was a healer at St Margo's, I healed witches ad wizards for a living. I cleared my throat before opening my mouth to speak. "Not much to tell really," I answered softly, continuing anyway. "But, I do really enjoy working there; it's a great environment to.." I slowed my speaking as my ears picked up a slightly familiar voice, thick with a French accent and sounded rather angry.

I spun around in my seat and right there, not three tables behind me sat my lover from my 4th year, I could not believe my eyes. "Who are you looking at?" My date asked and I frowned, I didn't want to hear his voice, I wanted to hear the voice that had me hooked for almost 12 months. I didn't know whether or not I should have gotten up and walked over there, as she seemed to be in some sort of argument with what looked to be another female, I couldn't tell at the time who it was but she had dead straight hair, black in colour and a small, heart shaped face.

"Fleur, listen, can't we talk about this?" The smaller woman pleaded Fleur.

"Non." Fleur replied sternly as she stood up, pushing from the table with such force that the chair almost fell over backwards as she rose. "I 'ave listened enough, now _you_ listen! If you think zat you can just bat your pretty little eyes at me and say a few romantic words zat you can win me over after what you did, zen you do not know me."

The blonde then grabbed her purse and stormed from the restaurant, my deep brown eyes followed her until she reached the door and then disappeared. I sat, slightly opened mouthed as I stared after the door, contemplating leaving here and going after her or not.

"Woah, talk about burn," The man across from me chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Would you excuse me?" I mumbled, grabbing my things and rushing out of the door into the night. The cold wind hit me as soon as I opened the door, causing a shiver to run down my spine. My eyes scanned over the street for the blonde Veela but I could not spot her anywhere. Biting down on my bottom lip, I turned on my heels to head back inside when I hear her voice again, coming from behind me.

"'Ermione?" She asked meekly and I let out a shaky breath as I turned to face her. My breathing got caught in my throat as I took her all in, still as beautiful as ever, and even more so as the moonlight hit hr pale skin.

"Fleur," I whispered out, a smile gracing my lips as she smiled back.

"My my, 'aven't you grown!" Fleur stated with a chuckle. "You 'ave certainly grown even more beautiful since I left 'ogwarts all those years ago." She added, a large grin spreading across her lips.

I felt my cheeks beginning to turn a bright crimson, thanking Merlin that we were standing out in a dark street. "You certainly still know how to 'woo' a woman, Fleur, that's for sure." I mumbled as I placed a cold palm against one of my burning cheeks. I hadn't seen this woman in over 10 years, but that wasn't the thing that was worrying me, what was is that we hadn't been talking for even 5 minutes and she already had me right where she wanted me, stuttering, blushing and unable to keep my eyes off of her body.

I shook my head slightly from side to side, needing to change the subject and fast. "So, who was the woman you were with?" I asked as I dropped my hand from my slightly fading pink cheek.

"Oh, zat was Cho Chang; she attended 'ogwarts with you, non?" Fleur replied smoothly, as if she hadn't yelling at Cho Chang minutes before.

"Cho?" I asked, my eyes widening slightly at her name being said. Why was Cho with Fleur? The blonde nodded in reply and I mumbled out an okay, waiting a few seconds before speaking again. "Why were the two of you arguing? If you don't mind my asking."

"Non, we were arguing because I caught 'er in bed with another woman last week." Fleur answered without even battering an eyelid. Caught her in bed with another woman? Since when was Cho gay? And since when did Fleur argue about it with her? A small chuckle stopped my thinking and made me look back up at Fleur. "To answer ze question zat is running through your 'ead, oui, Cho and myself were in a relationship until a few minutes ago."

"You're not with Bill anymore?" I asked in a slightly shocked tone. I had always thought that Bill was her mate; they always looked so in love whenever I was around them. What could have possibly happened?

"Non," Fleur replied, her smile disappearing from her face and her gaze mobbing from me and to the ground. "We got a divorce several months ago; we just were not right for each other. Bill 'ad said that my heart was elsewhere and he knew zis, but he was not angered," Fleur smiled softly as she continued to look at the ground. "He is such a good man." She added after a long pause.

I didn't say anything until Fleur looked back up at me, I could see the slightly twinkle of the tears that wished to fall from her beautiful brown eyes. "Your heart was with Cho?" I asked softly and the Veela laughed.

"Non, non, non. Cho was nothing but a short relationship. I needed someone next to me at night and she had come along a few months after Bill 'ad moved out. My heart still lies with someone else." Fleur explained and I nodded slowly a few times.

"Do I know this lucky man or woman?" I asked with a small smirk upon my lips, now trying to get the playful side of Fleur out so she was not so sad, thinking of Bill must pain her deeply.

"Oui, you know zem rather well, I would think." Fleur replied with a small smirk.

"Then spit it out!" I cried with a playful tone to my voice. The blonde Veela let out a laugh and shook her head back and forth.

"I am sorry, _**ma**_Chérie, but I cannot say."

I groaned softly, frowning as I did so. I really wanted to know who held Fleur's heart. "Oh Fleur, please tell me!" I begged as I took a step towards the French woman.

"Non, I cannot, I apologise." Fleur said in a soft voice, she let out a sigh as her gaze slipped from mine, to her shoes then back up. "I cannot say until I am sure zat they love me back." She added softer than what she had said before, causing me to almost miss it.

I huffed a sigh before nodding a few times slowly. "I guess I'll have to wait, unless I can force it out of you beforehand," I mumbled, a playful smirk playing upon my lips. Fleur let out a light laugh, her head falling back slightly as she did this.

"I do not think zat you will force it out of me, but you can try, 'ermione, you can try."

"Is that a challenge, Miss Delacour?" I asked, a thin eyebrow raising as I smirked at her, and Fleur smirked right back, something twinkling within her cool blue eyes but I couldn't put my finger on it before she blinked.

"Maybe, Mizz Granger, maybe.." Fleur answered before letting out a light chuckle. "Now, I must go before Cho runs out here and tries to drag me back inside, and you should get back to your date." She added softly, the word 'date' falling from her mouth forcefully.

"Right, yes I must get back inside, he'll be wondering where I am.. See you, Fleur." I replied, finding myself slightly reluctant to leave the French beauty's side. A sad smile spread across her lips as she adverted her gaze from mine and back down to her heels, I let out a sigh. "It was so good to see you again, Fleur. I've missed you." I said as I took the few steps forward that was separating us and wrapped my arms around the taller blonde, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Fleur took a moment to respond, but she did after a while and held me close to her, whispering out "As I have missed you, 'ermione."

I pulled back from her before taking a step back, sending her a reassuring smile. "Well.. See you." I mumbled before turning on my heels and walking back into the flash looking restaurant, let out a breath as I did so, looking over my shoulder just once before the blonde disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**AN: **Good? Bad? Send me a review and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
